With rapid deployment of LTE (Long Term Evolution) networks in the whole world, a network base is provided for a growing number of services with low latencies, high data rates, and wide coverage. A typical service is the “Internet of Vehicles”. In the Internet of Vehicles, each vehicle may be served as UE in an LTE network. In the Internet of Vehicles, vehicles are interconnected, so that safer driving experience and richer Internet access experience can be provided.
The 3GPP (3rd Generation Partnership Project) currently carries out research on an LTE network-based V2X (Vehicle to Everything) service. The V2X service includes V2V (Vehicle to Vehicle), V2I (vehicle to infrastructure), V2N (vehicle-to-network), and V2P (vehicle-to-pedestrian) scenarios. The V2V is communication between vehicles, the V2I and the V2N are communication between a vehicle and a roadside unit/network, and the V2P is communication between a vehicle and a person. Communication between devices for implementing the V2X service is mainly implemented by transmitting a V2X message between UEs of two parties of the V2X service. For example, a vehicle A informs another vehicle of information such as a speed/direction by sending a V2V message to the other vehicle. After receiving the V2V message, the other vehicle may determine, based on the message, whether to take a measure such as braking in advance.
Currently, communication quality parameters of V2X messages of all terminals are preconfigured on the terminals. This communication quality parameter setting manner is not flexible, and cannot satisfy a requirement of the terminal on communication quality in the V2X service.